


Pocky day? As if I want to kiss someone!

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dia said fuck pocky day I hate pocky day, F/F, Fluff, Pocky omg, The Pocky Game, girls kissing go awooga, kanan appears for 0.5 seconds like the anime, then she kisses Maru lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Dia hates pocky day, but a certain someone makes her heart go awooga.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Pocky day? As if I want to kiss someone!

Dia didn’t like sweets, but she sure as hell hated pocky day. A day to go up to someone you like and do the pocky challenge with them, for a chance to kiss them? Lame. Dia absolutely hated being in the halls, where many students tried to rope her into the pocky challenge. She would decline, they would leave, and she would get back to the safety of the council room. But before she could get back, yet another student wanted to try and steal a kiss from Dia.

_ Ugh, when will I ever catch a break? This day is tiring. _

As she walked up, she saw that it wasn’t any other student, for no other student wore a yellow cardigan.

_ E-eh? What in the world could she want? _

Dia caught a glimpse of the accursed pocky box in the first-year’s hands.

_ There is no way she thinks I’ll accept her challenge. I even declined someone right in front of her! _

Dia tried to walk away, but failed, as the young girl had already seen her and was calling her over. Dia sighed, defeated, and walked over to the first-year.

“Hanamaru-san, what in the world do you want?”

“Dia-san! Do you think we could talk in the council room?”

Dia sighed yet again, and nodded her head. Then she opened the door and locked it after the two of them were inside.

“So what do you need Hanamaru-san? I’m busy you know.”

“Yeah, busy declining girls, zura. I know that you’ll probably reject me as well, but I at least wanted to ask!”

Dia sighed once more, “Go ahead.”

“Dia-chan, I would like to do the pocky challenge with you, zura!” the first-year asked, determined.

Dia knew that Hanamaru would pull anything to get her to say yes, but she just had to pull that card, Dia’s weak point.

“Y-yes you may.” Dia responded without thinking, then internally cursing herself out.

“Okay then, let’s start!” Hanamaru happily opened the box, grabbing a pocky stick and asking Dia about which side she wanted, “Chocolate side or biscuit side?”

“Biscuit.”

Hanamaru carefully put the chocolate side in her mouth, then looked up to Dia, standing on her tippy-toes to reach her face.

“That won’t be necessary.” Dia said, seeing the shorter girl struggling. She crouched low enough for Hanamaru to reach her face comfortably and took a small bite from the stick.

Hanamaru was very nervous, would she even be able to get close enough to Dia? She took two bites for every small bite Dia took. Eventually, the pair’s noses were touching. This alone was enough for Hanamaru to start blushing a lot, yet Dia carried on with her small bites, unbothered. That’s when she striked, eating the rest of the stick and kissing Dia. Dia let out a surprised yelp but didn’t fight it. In fact, she deepened the kiss! Hanamaru thought it lasted forever, although it only lasted for 5 seconds. When they broke the kiss, Hanamaru was a blushing mess.

“What? You’re the one who wanted to play.” Dia said before turning away in embarrassment.

“W-well you’re the one who deepened the kiss, zura!”

“Well that’s because I like you, dummy!” Dia stayed turned away, her face redder than Ruby’s hair.

“Well I l-like you too!”

The two of them looked at each other again, realising that they had fallen in love.

“Ha, Mari owes me.” Kanan whispered to herself, looking at the picture she sneaked of Dia and Hanamaru kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Awooga


End file.
